i've had just enough time
by Lacey's Angel
Summary: Demma Terminal Illness AU They were fighting against the impossible but they we're never one to just lay down and admit defeat. Short fic.


Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS NOT ORIGINAL ARE PROPERTY OF THE WWE. LYRICS ARE NOT MINE.

Yeah. …I hope I don't get killed for this, there might be some errors but I hope I fixed most of them.

* * *

><p><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by...<em>

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
><em>I've had just enough time<em>

"It might not be anything serious. "

Emma insisted her feet kicking underneath the patient bed she sat on.

Dean shook his head hard to believe she wasn't as worried as he was.

"And if it is? Than what?"

"You worry too much. "

"Only when it comes to you Blondie."

Emma shrugged grabbing onto his hands for reassurance.

"The chemo's been working, yeah at the cost of my hair but only a small price to pay. "

She pinched her fingers together making him crack a half smile of his own.

His own fingers instinctively reaching for the red flower printed scarf a top her head covering the soft pale skin underneath.

"Your still beautiful."

Emma beamed at him her blue eyes sparkling just as brightly as the first day they got together.

Despite the firm squeeze of her hand he still couldn't shove aside his uneasiness.

Where the fuck was that damn doc?

Speaking of the devil there he was dressed in white holding what Dean could only refer to as the clipboard of doom that held his Blondie 's fate.

"Emma," he greeted her with a shake of the hand while he only nodded at him.

If it weren't for the complex situation they were in he might have laughed at the Doc's obvious discomfort and fear he felt towards him.

"Dean. Good to see you both again. " he said curtly.

"I can't really say the same doc, given that I was damn set on never coming back here again but let's not beat around the fucking bush and get right to it. How are things looking for my Blondie? "

"Dean!" Emma cried out astonished and a little embarrassed by his choice of words. "I'm so sorry Dr. Warner, he didn't-"

"No, Emma I completely understand Dean's need to be so frank about this considering all we've had to put you through to get you in good health again." Dr. Warner amended sitting his clipboard on the counter and taking off his glasses.

Dean already taking this as a bad sign, fought the urge to just grab the doc and just fucking shake the answer out of him but not wanting to upset her even more he refrained from doing so.

"However based on the results of the current tests that we administrated on you it appears that the cancer has come back and spread much further than before." He explained gently.

Emma noticeably stiffened, the hand that was once holding Dean's fell from his grasp along with the only piece of sanity he had left.

"Unfortunately at the this point there is not much more we can do. The chemo managed to-"

"So now what doc!?" Dean roared with the fury of a thousand bulls making the older man jump slightly as he towered over him.

"Your just going to let her die than! "

Not even noticing what he was doing he found himself backing Dr. Warner into a wall,no longer able to control his anger as he grabbed at his coat ready to beat the life out of this pathetic excuse of a doctor when a hushed voice managed to make him freeze.

"Dean, stop. "

He turned back to see a saddened Emma reaching both arms out to him looking so weak and fragile, so unlike the woman he first fell in love with.

She had once been strong, brightness and sunshine followed her everywhere she went, like the bubbles she loved so much, and the crowd of friends that kept cheering her on to fight this with all she had.

She'd won matches that even with the odds working against her favor she still managed to come out on top, her head held high, and eyes flooded with glory and accomplishment for beating the impossible.

Except this time she wasn't fighting some regular opponent in the ring, she was fighting for her life, against cancer, and now, no matter how hard she fought she'd never be able to win this match.

The look on her face just damn near broke him but he held it in forcing himself to be strong for her and letting go of the damn doc so be could hold her close to him because, fuck, it was what they both really needed at that moment.

Emma held on tightly to him afraid to let him go out of fear of what they both might do if they let each other fall.

Even though she had put on the brave face for all her loved ones inside she knew that this was going to be it. She had dreaded this news as much as Dean had but even now as it claimed victory over her ailing body she still refused to let it win.

It would not take Emma Dashwood without a fight.

Reluctantly lifting her head from Dean's shoulder she forced herself to look at the flustered Dr. Warner and did her best to keep her voice steady so she wouldn't break into tears.

"How much time do I have left?"

The grip Dean had on her tightened even more as Dr. Warner cleared his throat and straightned his clothes.

"The chemo managed to buy you some time that you originally wouldn't have had but I regret to say it isn't much." He continued nervously still a little shaken from Dean's assault. "Two months, maybe three."

Emma nodded, understanding before looking back to her boyfriend whose eyes were clamped shut as he placed one of his shaking hands over them.

"I apologize once more for this outburst and if I can ask you a favor, would you please step out to leave us alone for a moment. "

Wordlessly he stepped out leaving the couple alone and it didn't take long for Dean to let out the most horrible of sounds Emma never thought she'd bare witness to.

He sobbed loud and uncontrollably. Shaking, cursing, punching and kicking the walls with all the sorrow he felt inside and the sight of if all made it twice as hard for her to keep it together.

No. It would NOT win.

"Dean." She choked out,swallowing down tears, making him stand still so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"I love you Dean Ambrose. I was a fighter before all this happened and I'm still going to be one till the end. This won't change a damn thing. I won't let it. I'm still here and so are you. As long as I'm breathing and even way after that I'm going to be with you. Through thick, through thin, it doesn't matter babe, I'll be there. I'm not dead yet so don't you dare treat me like I already am. "

Dean stared at her hard, his eyes red from crying but they still held some strength in them as he pulled her into a long kiss breathing her in pulling her as closest as he could to remind himself she was indeed still here.

"I'm not letting you go so soon either Blondie so don't you fucking dare doubt me. I love you Emma."

She was the most precious thing life threw at him, the blessing in disguise he needed to get his fucked up self in order, the love he never imagined he'd deserve. Even with time against them he wasn't about to lay down and admit defeat she didn't give up on him back than and he most certainly wasn't going to give up on her now.


End file.
